


We Grow; With Good Food, and Good Company

by tenoutaten



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Chubby Jesse McCree, Competition, Cooking, Feeding Kink, Food, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenoutaten/pseuds/tenoutaten
Summary: After returning from a long mission, Hanzo and Gabe meet, and it becomes a face-off of who can take care of Jesse better.





	We Grow; With Good Food, and Good Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintyworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintyworks/gifts).



> This was inspired and was created as an alternate timeline after the first part of We Grow Fonder by MintyTac. I highly suggest checking out that story and hope you enjoy a story of competitive heroes.
> 
> As this is more of a side story to anything I have been working on, chapters will be slow to come, but I do hope you follow along!

Jesse was just returning from an ever so long mission with Hanzo in tow, the two of them bloodied, dirty, and tired. This mission had taken two months off base, alone, and Hanzo’s feeder side had reared its head with an ever so hungry patron willing to indulge him. The cowboy had gone from being a rather fit man, teetering on the 200’s to now being well into them at this point and he was not looking back. With the archer on his arm, they started their way back to the dormitories so they could take a nice shower and pass out before being awoken for a debriefing once Winston knew they were back.

As they entered the dorming area, something seemed amiss, Lena was zipping boxes around and Reinhardt was carrying a large mattress back into one of the few family units. “So who’s the new recruit?” Jesse finally asked after the two tired soldiers had watched the scene unfold for just a minute.

The moment the young Oxton turned her head to look back at Jesse, it took her a few seconds to recover. “O-Oh Jesse, w-f-R... It seems you had a good mission.” Was all she could babble, taking another, longer moment to absorb the full expanse of what the well known southern gentleman had become in such a short amount of time.

Soldier: 76, otherwise known as Jack Morrison, came through, bumping shoulders with the cowboy, glancing back. “If McCree knew what was good for him, he would lose some of it.” He grumbled, heading into the family unit. Before Jesse even had a chance to act angered, an offended scoff came from inside the unit as well.

“If I ever hear you talk bad about Jesse again, I will eat your soul!” An ever so familiar voice shouted, while a bit more dark and gravelly, there is no way McCree wouldn’t recognize that voice, coupled with the grunt of acknowledgment from Jack, it left only one man. Abandoning Hanzo’s side he rushed into the unit, eyes going wide as he spotted the black cloaked figure, sitting on the couch with his mask off, his paler skin evidence of him not being as alive anymore, and the extra red eyes staring back showed he wasn’t completely human. The shivers didn’t go down the large man’s sides until the extra mouth grinned at him before all of it seemingly disappeared. “Jesse McCree...” The man started, standing up and he let his own two eyes take in the filthy cowboy. “You are looking thin again Mijo, are they feeding you right?” He questioned arms crossing and an eyebrow-raising.

Jesse knew that face anywhere, extra features and all, he knew the man he considered his father. Moving faster than he had in months, even before he had put on weight, his hat flying behind him as he did, the sound of Jesse’s thick body colliding with the cloaked man turned a few heads, even Hanzo coming into the room to make sure they were okay. “Reyes, you fucking asshole, never go and die on us like that again!” His voice sounded angry but his tight hug showed how happy he was, the overjoyed tears streaking through the grime on his face. Gabriel's steel claws fingered through the thick chocolate hair as he soothed the younger man.  


“I don’t plan on it Jesse, it really is good to see you… but you are looking dreadful, I am glad I showed up when I did.” Gabe confirmed, giving the locks one last ruffle before separating them, the shell of an older man standing by Morrison’s side as he set out a few photos from the pre-fall of Overwatch. “Skin and bones, tsk, do they not know proper diets here.” He questioned, getting a few shakes of the head from the snow white man who ducked behind him to hang something on the wall.

Jesse sniffled and wiped the tears from his face and raised an eyebrow to his ex-commander. “What are you talkin' ‘bout.” He drawled out, looking down, unable to even see his toes anymore, his favorite belt barely squeezing on anymore, even with the extensions from Hanzo.

The comment got even Hanzo on the defense as he came to Jesse’s side, holding onto one of his hands tightly, “I am feeding him the best I can, he has made much improvement over two months.” His tone showing how he was a bit attacked at the allegation he wasn’t treating Jesse right.

Gabe just scoffed and looked the archer over, a man made of pure muscle, an hourglass figure, and he was a bit shorter than every man in that room. “And who are you?” He growled out, knowing full well the other Shimada, infamous in the Blackwatch unit. Yet, it got Hanzo’s blood boiling at the simple remark, standing by his boyfriend’s side and being questioned as much. “If you want an improvement over two months, watch and learn, punk.”

His voice told a dark hint, the extra eyes reopening, all of them wide and glowing, all being focused upon the archer, it got him to back down from his pedestal, but standing tall at Jesse’s side still showing how he was at least loyal. “That’s what I thought,” Gabe sneered before his face relaxed, the eyes once more closing and seeming to seal away, as he looked at the confused and chubby face of the cowboy.

"I don't mind y'all wanting to make comments on me, but ya got me right confused, anyone wanna tell me what is going on?" Jesse asked, crossing his arms and leaning on one leg. He wasn't upset by their discussion, but wanting to know more about the improvement they both seem to want to make.

Gabriel just shook his head and laughed a little. It seems their contest was on, who could feed the cowboy the best. “Alright Jesse, it was good to see you, but we all need rest.” He said, waving his hand out dismissively like he was shunning them out of the family unit.

“Alright Reyes, see y’all tomorrow.” He waved back at Reinhardt who had managed to be eerily silent for the giant and was attempting his escape, Lena who was just re-entering the room to turn on her heels to exit, and to the two older commanders who were claiming the family unit. As he headed out, dragging Hanzo, whose eyes never left the Latino man’s face.

Gabe just rubbed his hands together as the door slid closed, Jack relaxed into the sofa with a groan the moment everyone else was out. “Please don’t do anything you are going to regret Gabriel. You just got back, I really don't want to have to leave Overwatch a second time.” He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

The older soldier just laughed and moved right to the kitchenette, pulling down a few cookbooks and card boxes that had been saved at the Blackwatch barracks, away from Zürich. He had to make this special, he had to make this good, he had to show that Jesse could take what he had to offer. He had to show he could take care of another being and not kill it, which was harder than it should be as a wraith. Gabe just started to mark things down, there was a meal to plan, a point to prove, a son to take care of, and a pompous Shimada to show  _This is how a real man cooks_.


End file.
